ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle at the Sandlot
Duck: It's up to me. Only the Animal Warrior will open the secret Door, and change to World. Wile: But we're not going to betray Ace either, cause he is Bug's Grandson and the Coolest bunny after all we've been through together. Daffy: All for one and one for all. Ace: My Friends are my Power! Naruto: Look like your heart win the Battle. Duck: It is I. Mephiles lead me into everlasting darkness. Lexi: Ace! Ace: Forget it! There's no way, you're taking Lexi's Heart! Lexi. Rook: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other. Gwen: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. Lexi: Take this. It's my Lucky Charm. Be sure you bring it back to me. Ace: Don't worry, I will. Lexi: Promise? Lexi: Don't ever forget, wherever you go I'm always with you. Buster has awaken from his dream Buster: Okay, a "Promise". Boy, what a mess. Buster went to the Sandlot Man: Hurry to the Sandlot! You're gonna be late! He made it to Sandlot Fowlmouth: Who are you gonna root for? Fifi: Both of them, of course. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Acme Acres! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Walt the Cat!? ??????: Montana Max! Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? Fowlmouth and Fifi: Plucky! Buster! Crowd: Walt! Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Announcer 2: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Max! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Alex the Robot Dog! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Plucky! It's his first trip to the final! Plucky is looking at Buster since yesterday Announcer 2: And Struggle number 4 who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Buster! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The summa cum laude of Struggle- the Eighteen Crystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Walt! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules Announcer 2: You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring. He and Plucky went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight Buster: Hey... I'm sorry about Yesterday. Plucky: What, your still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go. Buster: I know. But I got a lot in my mind. Sorry. Plucky: Hey, what am I sorry for? Announcer 2: Our first match of today's Sutrggle tournament will be between Buster and his best friend, Plucky! He is fighting him and he won Announcer 2: And the winner is Buster! Not even friendship will show this bunny down. And Plucky couldn't put up a fight too. He ran to Plucky Plucky: I can't beleive I lost. I really hate being a loser! But still, you can win this tournament. Buster: Sure. And I have a lot of fun fighting you. Plucky is not happy Plucky: Yeah, I can't believe I lost to a bunny like you. Buster: Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up. Plucky: Nah, I'm good. Thanks. Then Max and his gangs appeared Max: Out of my way. Plucky: You in a rush to lose from him? That Robot Dog is laughing and he's looking at Buster Max: Don't ever mess with me. Announcer: Whoa, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Max didn't expect to fight one of his own boys! Alex is fighting him and he's very good Plucky: When did Alex get so tough? Buster: Don't know. And then Alex drop his Orb Max: It's mine! He's gonna be it, but Alex get it and defeat Max Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... um... the winner is... Alex! In a positively blistering comeback! Max: That's not Alex. Buster: Huh? Max: Fight him? Buster is looking at Alex the Robot Dog Announcer: It looks like Montana Max's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place. Plucky: So I'm in Third now? Aw, man! He and Alex are going to fight Announcer: Keep it clean, Fellas. Announcer 2: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Buster vs. Alex! He is fighting him and then everything got stop, and then Alex has turned into a Dusk Buster: Again! Then a Sword is on Buster's hand Buster: Again? He is fighting him and he defeat them all, and then a Black Coated guy is Clapping ????: Buster. All right. Fight fight fight. You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Ken the Bunny. Buster: Ken? Ken: Talk about blank with a capital "B" Boy oh boy, even the Dusk's aren't gonna crack this one. He bring out his weapon Buster: Wait a minute, tell me what's going on! Ken: This town is his creation, was it? Which means we don't have time for Questions and Answers. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. Then everything is moving Ken: Oh great. Buster: What's going on! He toss his Sword and then it's on his Hand again Ken: Number 13, Buster. The Warrior chosen one. Buster: Okay, then. Let's do this! He is fighting him and then ZoN has appeared Ken: So it was you. He attacking, but he shield his attack ZoN: Buster. This Bunny speak nonsense! Ken: Buster! Don't let him decieve you! ZoN: Buster! Ken: Buster! They are shouting his name and then he's head is hurt Buster: My friends, Plucky. Babs. Calamity. Little Beeper. Dizzy. Plucky! Babs! Calamity! Little Beeper! Dizzy! Then everyhas been rescued and he saw Alex collapsed Announcer: Huh? What just happen? Alex: Huh? How did I get here? He left the Tournament and then Buster Friends is coming to Buster Babs: Buster! Bookworm: You did it, Buster! Hours later Hamton: Buster? Crowd: Walt! They are Cheering to him Babs: Buster! It's starting! He went off to fight Walt the Cat Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Walt: There's only room for one more. Announcer: Well, may the best boy win! Walt: Hey, Buster. How about you throw the match for me? Plucky: Buster! Focus! Walt: Let me win, and I'll make it worth you whole. Buster: Oh really! Announcer: Buster, our underdog Hero, versus Walt the Cat, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! Walt: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake. He is fighting him and he won the Game Babs: Buster! Plucky: You did it, Buster! He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him At the Tower of Acme University Buster is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal Buster: As promise. Hamton: Thank you, so much. Buster. Plucky: One more treasure for us to share. Babs: I got a Present, too... for all of us. All: Whoa! Buster is losing his balance and he fell off the tower Meanwhile Lexi has grown up, three years ago Zadavia: Lexi! Wait up! It was Zadavia, she came here to visit her Zadavia: Lexi. Do you want to go out of the City? My Brother is working at Planet Freleng and he don't want to come with me. Lexi: Not today, sorry. Zadavia: Why not? Lexi: Do you remember my friends, that we save Acmetropolis? Zadavia: Danger Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam? Lexi: Yes. Zadavia: I wonder what happen to them. I'm really miss them so much. Lexi: They are far away. But I know we'll see them again. Zadavia: Yes. Of course we will. Lexi: And the other boy. Zadavia: What other boy? Lexi: The one who was a leader to me and my friends all the time- we have a lot of adventure to save Acmetropolis and all the Planets. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel so awful about it. So I told myself. I'm not going back to the city until I remember everything about him. Zadavia: Are you are you didn't make him up? Buster: (voice) Lexi is head is hurt Back to Buster Buster is still falling Buster: Marina...? What's happening to me? Lexi (Voice) Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Lexi. Buster: Lexi... I know you. You must be that girl he like and who was on his team. Lexi: Who? Please, a name. Buster: I'm Buster. Lexi: Okay, Buster. Can you tell me his name? Ace: (Voice) You don't know my name? Thanks for nothing, Lexi. Lexi: Huh? Ace: Okay. I think I'll give you a hint. Start with an "A". Back to Lexi Lexi wake up Zadavia: Are you Alright? She ran off and put a bottle to the water and it drifting away Zadavia: What is that? Lexi: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the bunny I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'm find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter where I start I just know it. Zadavia: Hmm. I hope he gets it. Lexi: He will. Start with an "A". Right, Ace? Computer: Restoration at 79% At the Computer room A Black Coated man is toss the Crystal up ZoN: His progress is astounding. ????? 2: So what happen? He put the Crystal on the Pouch ZoN: Marina's encounter with Buster, put his heart in contact with Lexi's. And that, in turn, affected Ace. You see... ?????: Marina. She's a wonder. ZoN: She wasn't born like other memories. She can interfere with the hearts and Memories of Ace and his Ancestors friends with him. ?????? 2: But who's memory is she? ZoN: I could tell you... But first perhaps you could tell me your true name? They take off their hood, it was Mephiles, and those Three who look like Tech, Rev and Slam Mobiles: It's Mobiles. ZoN: (Laugh) It's an Honor to see you, Mephiles! Category:Cutscenes